


Curse

by longmiaowu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Vergil dante
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 设定: 但丁为女体，维吉尔的孪生妹妹。内有破处，血腥暴力，维吉尔被恶魔诅咒。慎入。





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> 设定: 但丁为女体，维吉尔的孪生妹妹。  
> 内有破处，血腥暴力，维吉尔被恶魔诅咒。  
> 慎入。

黑红色的血液从恶魔脖颈处的伤口喷溅出洒落在蓝色大衣的男人周围，银白色的头发被血液沾到了些，他十分嫌弃这些血液沾在他身上。他也讨厌恶魔，这些丑陋的物种使他的家破裂。  
母亲的死也都是因为这些恶魔，如果只是简单的杀了这些恶魔还不能满足他的心理，周围的恶魔看着同伴被男人杀害一个接一个不怕死的向他冲去，男人将刀鞘拔开在周围划出了一片刀光“DIE…”  
在刀收回刀鞘时，他背对着恶魔们伸手将散下来的头发固定回头上。他听着恶魔们的嘶吼声和肉体的爆裂声，闭上了眼睛。其中一只恶魔的眼球滚落到他的面前，那颗眼球似乎在向他透露着什么一样，男人微微眯了下眼便跨过那颗眼球向着弄堂走去。然而他却还没发现恶魔早就对他下了诅咒。  
面对着一家破破烂烂的事务所，男人推开门只看到在沙发上坐着一个上半身只穿着黑色胸罩和他发色相同的女孩，女孩看着他起身向他走过去看着他衣服上沾着黑红色的血液咋舌念叨“维吉尔，居然弄得那么脏回来，这可不像你啊。”  
女孩的话让男人有些不爽，他皱眉推开了女孩的身子向浴室走去，即便女孩说了什么话都没有让他回复，维吉尔将沾了血液的外套扔进水里浸泡着顺便沾在莲蓬头下面冲洗着自己的身子，头发因为水的冲洗全部散了下来现在的他和那女孩的发型一样，在冲洗的时候他脑内不断的出现恶魔的眼球，随后他的脚腕上也隐隐约约的出现了像图腾一样的图案。  
他知道这是什么，但是却没想到会那么快就反应出来，图案的扩散速度非常快不一会就蔓延到了他的小腿上，维吉尔蹲下身想要触碰它却被那股力量电了一下“该死…这真是丢脸，斯巴达的后代居然会被诅咒。”维吉尔擦拭好身体重新换上新的衣服就走进了自己房间，而楼下的女孩可不会乖乖的等着他自己出来。  
女孩推开维吉尔的房门看着躺进被子里的维吉尔捉弄性的拍了他肩膀一下随后抱怨道“看起来我强大的哥哥，今天也被玩的团团转啊？”  
维吉尔并没有吭声，这让女孩不乐意了，往常她这样的行为可是会被维吉尔打一顿或者赶出去的，而今天维吉尔却像变了个人一样，女孩拉开维吉尔的被子就听见维吉尔的喘息声非常的重，她伸手摸了下维吉尔的脸颊。  
脸颊上的热度让她怀疑这可能是假的，半魔会发烧？至少她从没发过烧，维吉尔微微睁开眼他隐约的发现自己的身体也有了一些图案，女孩的靠近让他变得更加难受“但丁，滚出去。”  
维吉尔推开但丁的手让她离开自己的房间，而但丁则以为维吉尔只是在生她的气“你用不着这样吧？就因为我今天早上没给你打声招呼你就这样凶我？”  
但丁的反应让维吉尔恨不得杀了她，事实摆在面前还不清楚是什么情况，除了但丁也没有别人了。维吉尔靠着最后的理智把但丁推的远了些他喘着气脸颊红着看着她“我说了滚…我不知道接下来我会干什么…如果你不怕的话，我随便你。”  
说罢，维吉尔就重新躺回了床上，而但丁就像个不怕死的孩子一样揪起了维吉尔的衣领，她看了眼维吉尔手上的图案才反应过来“你被诅咒了…”到现在才知道事情真相维吉尔也预料到了，就在他看着但丁圆润的胸部时，内心的躁动使他痛苦。  
男人的本性促使他去干应该干的事情，他反手将但丁压在床上手扯掉但丁胸前碍眼的胸罩，女孩的生理反应让她护住了自己的双峰。她试着往后躲逃却被按住了脚腕“我说了，如果不怕就随便你…你没有后悔的机会了。”维吉尔的眼神变得她不认识了，比原本还要冰冷的双眸里面有了另外的感觉，像是渴望某些东西。  
维吉尔粗暴的拉下但丁的裤子，私处没有被遮掩一丝凉意刺激着但丁，肾上腺激素飙升让她害怕的呼吸着，双手只顾着护着胸部完全将下体暴露给对方。维吉尔毫不客气的分开她的双腿，看着还未张开的肉穴维吉尔本能的用舌头挑逗着她的阴蒂。  
从没有性经验的但丁哪能受得了这个刺激，她呻吟着让维吉尔停下这个事情却无济于事，肉穴的刺激感让她的乳首也硬了起来，维吉尔开始用手指扩张了几下紧致的肉穴，然后就将已经立起的阴茎抵在了入口处。  
“不…住手。”但丁看着维吉尔的脸颊上也有了图案意识到这已经不是简简单单诅咒了，她刚想反抗，剧烈的疼痛感传遍了她的身体。维吉尔猛的一下将阴茎插进了她的肉穴里，为开拓过的入口被粗大的性器插入扩张着，让女孩大声哭了出来，性器顶着的薄膜也因为剧烈抽插而破裂，维吉尔意识到那是处女膜。  
剧烈的抽插顶弄着但丁，她哭喊着求着男人停下，交合处滴落下鲜红的血液。女孩知道这意味着什么，她双手撑在维吉尔的肩膀上让他离自己远一点，而维吉尔的力度比她大多了，他抓着但丁的双手压在她的头顶。虎牙轻咬住她胸前的乳首，微微的刺激感让但丁发出了本能的声音。  
她别过头试图躲避这个画面，直到男人玩腻了她的乳首亲吻着她的嘴唇。男人有些加快速度抽插着，他在最后冲刺的时候将性器顶过了但丁的子宫口，抵在子宫口将将精液射了进去。  
等但丁醒过来的时候，她发现自己睡在维吉尔的身边，而维吉尔那被诅咒的咒印也消失不见，只有床和房间被弄的一团糟，以及床单上的血迹。但丁吃力的走到浴室她看着身上被啃咬的伤口，脑内出现了一些画面。第一次做爱结束后，维吉尔就将她翻了个身重新操了一遍，在第二次做爱结束后维吉尔变成了魔人的样子，他啃咬着但丁的身体在她身上留下一个又一个的咬痕，所以床单上的血迹才会那么多。  
“这还真是操蛋…我居然被自己的哥哥操了。”但丁红着脸用水擦了擦身上的血迹，转头看着已经醒来的维吉尔。  
“是，这的确很操蛋。”维吉尔看着自己的手，就看着沾着自己妹妹的血液，他有些不知所措的抱怨着，因为诅咒上了自己的妹妹。真是个天大的笑话。

“所以你还有什么难受的感觉吗？”但丁第二天早上问着维吉尔，维吉尔没说话只是摇摇头，他现在更在意但丁会不会怀孕。  
或者诅咒是否转移到了她身上，而但丁则和没事人一样吃着自己的草莓蛋糕。

“会怀孕吗。”  
“不，不会的。”  
“真的？”  
“大概…行了，我一会去找Lady…她应该会知道。”


End file.
